<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Over Again by TheTwentySecondPilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700014">All Over Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot'>TheTwentySecondPilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Feelings Realization, M/M, Movie Night, Tickle Fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a movie night and tickle fights accidentally brings out confessions from both of the boys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Over Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this back in May so I don't exactly remember but I think I was going for the AU idea of childhood friends- now teens? perhaps? maybe? I dunno XD<br/>I think I'm going to be posting a bunch of old drafts of stuff to make up for being gone all Summer haha so be prepared</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday night, and for Josh and Tyler, that meant movie night. Saturday had always been the designated movie night ever since they were little. Now that they were older, it was less of a playdate, and more of a time where the two of them could hang out and just be themselves around each other. Tonight, a horror movie. Tyler knew that Josh wasn’t the biggest fan of horror movies, so he picked one he thought was relatively tame, for him anyways. Josh, on the other hand, spent the majority of the night hiding behind Tyler, who eventually ended up sitting on Josh’s lap as he rested his forehead on Tyler’s back, using him as a shield. Tyler’s eyes widened as the movie came to an end.</p><p>“Yo that was SICK!” He turns to look behind him to see Josh’s eyes closed shut, squishing up his face. </p><p>“Is it over?” Josh asks quietly, and Tyler realizes that Josh hadn’t been joking when he said he didn’t like horror movies.</p><p>“Yeah, you can look now.” Tyler leans over, turning on a lamp that was next to the couch. </p><p>“Thank God.” Josh sighs, slowly opening his eyes, looking up at Tyler, who was still sitting in his lap.</p><p>“I think I know just the thing to do to make you feel better!” He beams, and without giving Josh time to respond, he starts poking his stomach.</p><p>“No no no, we’re not doing this right now!” Josh squirms around, unable to escape Tyler’s tickles.</p><p>“Yeah we are!” Tyler giggles, causing Josh to start laughing, too.</p><p>“Noooo, stoooop, Tyyyy-“ Josh gasps between giggles, but Tyler could tell he was actually having fun, “Ty… stop! You’re gonna make me fall for you all over again!” Josh inhales sharply, realizing what he’d just said. His eyes widen as his jaw drops and his cheeks turn a deep red. Tyler is also caught off guard, but hides it well, calmly looking into Josh’s eyes as he readjusts himself in Josh’s lap, straddling him.</p><p>“No, you stop,” Tyler pauses for a second, but it felt like forever to Josh, “you’re gonna make me love you even more.” He slowly brings his index finger up to Josh’s chin lightly closing his mouth. Tyler’s eyes flicker down to his lips as he moves his hand to Josh’s cheek. Josh swallows, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, but it was no use. He can feel himself nod slightly, watching as the corner of Tyler’s lips curl into a smile.</p><p>“Too late.” Tyler whispers as he leans in, softly pressing his lips to Josh’s. As Tyler starts to pull away, Josh leans forward slightly, not wanting the moment to end. </p><p>“Sorry, I-” Josh laughs quietly to himself, quickly biting his lip as he meets Tyler’s eyes. “How… how long have you been waiting to do that?”</p><p>“Since middle school, so a few years now.”</p><p>“Sounds about right.” Josh agrees as Tyler realizes it wasn’t just him.</p><p>“You’ve been waiting, too?” </p><p>“Yup, we’re just that stupid.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh, I’m just shy, and you’re really hot, and I’m-!” Tyler is cut off as Josh’s hands slide onto his waist, pulling him in for a kiss that was more passionate than their first. Tyler’s hands now rest on Josh’s chest, in order to steady himself as they break. Josh raises his eyebrows, waiting for Tyler to finish his sentence.</p><p>“All yours.” He breathes, feeling Josh’s heartbeat pounding up against the palm of his hand.</p><p>“And I am…?” Josh slides one of his hands into Tyler’s, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“All mine.” </p><p>“On the condition that we never watch a horror movie ever again,” Tyler opens his mouth to protest, but Josh continues “AND, no more tickle fights.”</p><p>“Fine, you can pick the movie next weekend, though I’m not sure I can wait that long…” He glances down at their clasped hands “Though I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep my hands off you.” Tyler grins, pinning Josh’s hand to the back of the couch as he starts tickling him again. They weren’t sure who won that night’s tickle fight because they were both so exhausted. In fact, they were so tired that they ended up laying down and falling asleep in each other’s arms, right there on the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a weird feeling like I've already posted something very similar so uh if it sounds familiar don't be alarmed<br/>just slightly disappointed<br/>update: yeah no I was just thinking it sounded a lot like Sleepover lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>